battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bore (Red)
Bore '''(イノシャシ Inoshashi "Shy Bore") is a Red enemy that appears in Legend Stages, Into the Future and Cats of the Cosmos. Enemy Bore has considerably high health and moderate attack damage which is compensated for both a quick attack animation and rate. All in all, he's basically a powerful successor of One Horn; albeit with more range and movement speed. He is somewhat difficult to stall without anti-Red units who inflict status effects. These include but are not limited to: Pirate Cat for knockback, Witch Cat for slowing, and iCat for freezing. If you have Pai Pai Z at a level above 20, she can kill Bore in almost 2 hits. Dictionary Variants Nimoy Bore (Alien) Alien variant of Bore. Attacks and moves slower in addition to dealing less damage, but has more health and frequently knocks back Cat Units, letting it push through units without having to kill them. Boraphim (Angel) Angel variant of Bore. Much stronger and moves significantly faster. Notably, it is knocked back 5 times as it takes damage instead of the usual 2 for Bores. Razorback (Black) Arguably the strongest subspecies, this is a Black variant of Bore. More than TWICE the HP (upwards of 1M), much stronger, moves very quickly, and increases his damage by 50% at low health. Dread Bore (Zombie) Zombie variant of Bore. Stats are similar to Bore's except for speed, which is slightly lower than Boraphim's. It has a long burrow distance among Zombies and revives once with 50% HP. Li'l Bore Smaller, weaker variant. Encountered during certain special time-limited stages. Can be easily defeated. Encounters Into the Future * Stage 2-37: Mexico (200%) * Stage 3-22: Singapore (200%) * Stage 3-37: Mexico (200%) Cats of the Cosmos * Stage 1-32: Plumpit (200%) * Stage 1-40: Titan (250%) * Stage 2-32: Plumpit (250%) * Stage 2-40: Titan (300%) * Stage 3-12: Red Rectangle (300%) * Stage 3-32: Plumpit (300%) * Stage 3-40: Titan (300%) * Stage 3-44: Crimson Star (300%) * Stage 3-IN: Filibuster Invasion (300%) Stories of Legend * Stage 7-4: Carapaccio Waters (100%) * Stage 8-1: Prickly Field (100%) * Stage 8-6: Stardust Street (100%) * Stage 10-4: Fire Cage (100%) * Stage 16-2: Beached Mammals (100%) * Stage 16-6: Ancient One-Piece (100%) * Stage 17-1: Gull Coast (100%) * Stage 18-6: The Great Escaper (100%) * Stage 19-3: Prison Destruction (100%) * Stage 20-7: Pig Swill (150%) * Stage 21-4: Pitfalls of Life (150%) * Stage 22-6: Satan's Bedroom (300%) * Stage 24-6: Scent of Gore & Fish (100%) * Stage 25-8: Winning Back (300%) * Stage 26-6: Benzene Field (200%) * Stage 27-8: Love and Death (150%) * Stage 30-5: Lord of the Abyss (200%) * Stage 35-4: High Watchtower (300%) * Stage 38-2: Sea Breeze Salon (150%) * Stage 45-3: Frostbite Park (300%) * Stage 48-7: Twilight Zephyr (300%) Uncanny Legends * Stage 3-6: John Gool (300%) * Stage 4-3: Palcaccio Waters (400%) * Stage 7-6: Languid Lakeside (300%) * Stage 8-5: Morbid Mesa (400%) * Stage 11-2: Pyroclastic Flow (400%) * Stage 17-4: Chilly Pool (400%) * Stage 18-1: Famine Village (400%) * Stage 19-1: Beachhead Invasion (300%) Special Events * The Crazed Bird: Flappy Cat (Insane) (100%) * Love is Sickness: Never Give Up! (100%) * The Forbidden Bride: ...No, I Do Not (100%) * Kung Fu Awakens!: Path of Kung-Fu (Insane) (100%) * Samurai Awakens: Way of the Samurai (Insane) (150%) * Boogie Awakens!: Boogie Up (Insane) (220%) * Wednesday Blitz Stage: Cat Jobs (Veteran) (150%) * Bride Awakens!: Bridal Blues (Insane) (100%) * Growing Red: Red Passions (Insane) (150%) * Bird Maniac: Forest Beasts (Deadly) (200%) * River Styx: Realm of Carnage (Deadly) (200%) * Crazed Moneko: in THE MOON (200%) * Ghostly Strangers: Long Line at Cerberus (100%) * Old Guys in the City: The Wife Still Wins (200%) * Worker's Revolution: Total Professional (200%) * Deeply Dreaming: Bombergirl (Deadly) (300%) * Another New Year: Unknown Relatives (200%) * River Acheron: Wrath of Carnage (Deadly) (200%) * Heavenly Tower: Floor 19 (300%) Catclaw Dojo * Arena of Honor: Crimson Trial (100%, 150%, 200%, 250%) Strategies *'Strategy (for first encounter):' *You will need AT LEAST three meatshields for the first stage you encounter him in, Carapaccio Waters. Summon a wall of Wall Cats, Macho Cats and Samba Cat or Catburger, and any other cheap defensive cats you have. This should temporarily slow down the Gory and Kang Roo while you save up your money. Wait to reach max money before sending out any expensive or strong cats, because as soon as the enemy base's health is low enough, Bore will be sent out. When you have max money, summon in Bahamut Cat, Valkyrie Cat, and any other high damage Area Attackers, like Paris Cat, for example, or any anti-Red cats that you have to knock him back, slow him, or stop him entirely. Both Pirate Cat and Hip Hop Cat work very well as Pirate Cat could repeatedly knock him back and Hip Hop Cat can deal massive chunks of damage and slow him down. When Bore is on the field, he should destroy most, if not all, of your front cats. Continue to use Wall Cat and Macho Cat to hold him back while Bahamut and Valkyrie Cat deal some heavy damage to him. If your Bahamut and Valkyrie Cat die, resort to using cats like Gang Cat and UFO Cat while they recharge. If this is done correctly, the Bore should die and you should be able to finish off the level. *'Strategies for late-game encounters:' By now, you probably have more anti-Reds, so a suitable strategy to easily wreck Bore would be to spam around 3 anti-Red status-effect units and Island/Crazed Whale, along with your other units and meatshields. Ururun Wolf's fast attack speed and knockback chance also works well against Bore. *Bore is able to push easily, so a strong front line is necessary. Use three or four meatshields and hold the front line while your other cats destroy it him. *If you can spawn two iCats in a way so that they alternate their attacks, you could perma-freeze the Bore while your heavy-hitters continually land strong hits on him. Using this method in tandem with spawning either a group of Crazed Whale/Manic Island Cats or Elemental Duelists (can be both for a faster result) will quickly diminish Bore's health down to nothing. Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Trivia * Each variant of Bore has a different hairstyle. Bore and Li'l Bore have spiked hair, Nimoy Bore has a bowl cut, Boraphim has a curled powdered wig, Razorback has a spiked mohawk and Dread Bore has dreadlocks. * Bore's Japanese name can be associated with Shy Boy, who is also a Red enemy with two knockbacks. * Bore does not appear with 100% buff in Into the Future or Cats of the Cosmos. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/enemy/040.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Owlbrow | THE SLOTH >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Stories of Legend Enemies Category:Red Enemies